Alois Irlmaier
Alois Irlmaier (born: June 8, 1894 in the town of Scharam bei Siegsdorf in Oberbayern - died: July 26, 1959 in Freilassing) worked as a water wells digger and got a good reputation as rhabdomant, wizard and clairvoyant. http://www.alois-irlmaier.de }} | |}} Biography It is told that during World War Second Alois Irlmaier managed to predict the impact point of the bombs and could found missing personsDer Spiegel: Er sah, was er sagte. N° 39, 25 september 1948, S. 27. It is also said that Irlmaier helped to find corpses and guilty people determine the dynamics of several crimesPeter Seewald: „Der Erdball wird durchs All schlingern“. In: Der Spiegel. N° 46, 10 novembre 1986, pp. 114-119a. Between his many visions Alois Irlmaier also described a World War Third that could come in the times immediately after him. In 1947 Alois Irlmaier was legally accused and brought to the tribunals, with the charge of illegal practice of clairvoyance with lucrative purposes, but He was acquitted after hearing many witnesses who testified his goodwill and his incredible abilities. When the sentence was published, the reason of the absolution was justified as: World War Three Between the many "visions" received by Alois Irlmaier, there is a dettailled description of the manouvers and situations of a probable that had to begin in a time successive to his death. Alois Irlmaier described the invasion of Slovakia and Czech Republic by an unstoppable Russian army (at his time the Soviet Red Army was ALREADY occupying DDR Germany, Poland, former Czechoslovakia and Hungary, so that "invasion" would had simple been a passage of reinforcements to the first line). Alois Irlmaier told of an enormous military force sent by Russia that will occupy central Europe, passing through Ukraine west to Lviv (Leopolis), penetrating through the narrow Slovakian valley, covering it's right flank with the northern Carpathian Mountains and the left flank with the southern Transylvanian Mountains. After the passage of the German frontier, the right flank would be covered by the Danube river ("all the bridges destroyed until Regensburg and the roads to the north are overflowed with refugees, impending the arrival of Bundeswehr's defensive forces from Berlin"); while the left side of the invading force is protected by the very high Alps first of Austria and then of Switzerland. Finally, after the arrival to the region of the Ruhr (rich of iron and coal mines, with big steel plants that are helpful to maintain a prolonged war effort); or maybe after the arrival to the highest part of the rivers Rhine and Rhone (near the Freiburg area) could happen a desperate response from NATO to stop the invasion, beginning with a "yellow powder" that could be Yprite (a chemical compound that is a blistering and suffocating agent, able to destry the DNA of humans, animals and plants, that is called also "mustard gas"). And as a last resort even the use of tactical nuclear weapons, something that could provoke the destruction of Prague, according to Alois Irlmaier. References See also External links * https://www.alamongordo.com/prophecies_of_Alois_Irlmaier.html * http://profezierivelazione.blogspot.com/2011/11/le-profezie-di-alois-irlmaier-prima.html * https://www.maurizioblondet.it/irlmaier-parlava-del-nosto-tempo/ * alois-irlmaier.de, Materialiensammlung von Stephan Berndt * Alois Irlmaier: Der Seher von Freilassing, Portrait aus der Sendung Zwischen Spessart und Karwendel des Bayerischen Fernsehens, 25. Juli 2009 * Der Seher von Freilassing, Artikel von Hans Kratzer zum 50. Todestag in der Süddeutsche Zeit. Bibliography * Stephan Berndt: Alois Irlmaier - Ein Mann sagt, was er sieht, G. Reichel Verlag, 2009, ISBN 9783941435018 * Conrad Adlmaier: Blick in die Zukunft. Die Geschichte des Mühlhiasl und die Voraussagen des Alois Irlmeier von Freilassing. Chiemgau-Druck, Traunstein 1950; 3° ed. ebd. 1961 * Wolfgang Johannes Bekh: Bayerische Hellseher. Vom Mühlhiasl bis zum Irlmaier. Gespräche, Zitate, Ergebnisse um die große Schau in die Zukunft. Ludwig, Pfaffenhofen 1976, ISBN 3778730673 ; 11° ed.: Ludwig, München 1999 ** Extrait in Schweizer Zeitschrift « Wegbegleiter », Novembre 1997, N°. 6, IIe Année, S. 276 * Wolfgang Johannes Bekh: Alois Irlmaier. Der Brunnenbauer von Freilassing. Sein Leben und seine Voraussagen. Ludwig, Pfafenhofen 1990, ISBN 3778733818; 5° ed attualizzata: Ludwig, Munich 1999, ISBN 3778737325 * Egon M. Binder: Alois Irlmaier. Der Seher von Freilassing. SüdOst-Verlag, Waldkirchen 1998, ISBN 389682015X * Manfred Böckl: Alois Irlmaier. Blick in die Zukunft. SüdOst-Verlag, Waldkirchen 1998, ISBN 3896820427 * Manfred Böckl: Prophet der Finsternis. Leben und Visionen des Alois Irlmaier. Ehrenwirth, Munich 1999, ISBN 3431035779 * Dietz-Rüdiger Moser & Carolin Raffelsbauer (Hrsg.): Geachtet & geächtet. Bayerische Volkshelden in kulturhistorischen Skizzen. Edition: Buntehunde, Regensburg 2007, ISBN 393494129X Sources * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alois_Irlmaier Nostradamus Wiki in other languages * https://nostradamus.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Alois_Irlmaier * https://nostradamus.fandom.com/it/wiki/Alois_Irlmaier fr:Alois Irlmaier it:Alois Irlmaier Category:Psychic Category:Catholic prophets